Used
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: Kikyo discovers that Byakuran is more attached to Shoichi than he was been letting on, and is paying the consquences for it. Set right after the Vongola's defeat. 10051 and one-sided Kikyo x Byakuran.  Violence and Blood! Rated mature. 10051


**Titre:** Used**  
>Pairings: <strong>10051, one-sided Kikyo x Byakuran  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Worksafe?  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, macarbe  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sickingly sweet and cruel at the same time. Also, angelic Byakuran 3 Kikyo's POV.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I like Kikyo being the jealous bitch in the story. Also, if you like it, please comment! Commenting equals me making more 10051 stories! Got severnal in process, so to tidy y'all here's da short story.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kikyo paid the price for aspiring and attempt to take over Shoichi's position in the eyes of Byakuran.

**FUN FACT:** This is my second 10051 fanfiction that I've wrotten... I think. XD Oh, and this fanfiction isn't edited at all. This is the ORIGINAL fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>Bump Bump Bump.<em>

"Kikyo-kun is so impatient, maa, maa." A smile tightens coldly, bloodthirsty venomous eyes drilling into a pair of aqua-neon coloured eyes. "Didn't even asked for permission." Long, lithe fingers stained with the Vongola's blood poked the sweat-covered forehead, moving aside locks of aqua-neon hair from the Milleflore's Mare cloud guardian's face.

"My deepest apologizes, Lord Byakuran. As Irie Shoichi has turned traitor, I thought it would be acceptable to exterminate him." Cold fingers' pression lightly weighted, and Kikyo immendantly caught on to the hidden threat behind these fingers that killed the vongola's leader, who massacred the members of the Vongola with such ease. " I didn't realize that you were still... attached to him." These words came out from his throat, as thick as a furball, and there's a drip of bitterness inside it that managed to escape despite Kikyo's best efforts to hide it.

"Tsk, tsk, I know you're smarter than that, Kikyo-kun. You were too giddy when you lauched your attack on my Shou-chan. You, of all people, should know that I do not approve of this. But you're also too simple." The honey-covered thornful voice cooed, and strong fingers moved up into the scalp, and tightened. "That's a reason why I selected you as my Cloud Guardian. You're so predictable, like a puppet. All I had to do was to pull the strings to get you going."

Kikyo's eyes wided, then twitched as the roots of his hair was pulled up, forcing him to stand before his now completed god, the one whom he has hungered for affection for so long, even as some people tried to lure him over to the bible. Laughable. The god that the bible spoke of is a fake god. It is a false god, meant to mislead peoples. The real god is now standing before him. And it is this god who shall remake this world, who shall create a brand-new world. And he will be there, by Byakuran's side.

"I can see your jealousy." There's a mean smile on Byakuran's angelic face, now stained with blood, his own and the other's. " I can even taste it," he muttered mockingly as he pulled Kikyo's head back, exposing his tender, vulnerable neck. And the Cloud guardian could feel a tongue being dragged along the length of his neck, lapping up some of the splashed blood. But instand of feeling fear, Kikyo was starting to get excited; finally, finally, after such a long time, Byakuran was finally making his move. It is no secret to everyone that Byakuran has an penchant for sadistic behaviour. Such an twisted god will not show affection in a normal way. Oh no, Byakuran will show his affection in his own way. However, his bliss was quickly drowned in a cold bucket of water, as the albino backed up and spoke with cruel words, cruel words that pieced his soul: "You amuse me to no end with your little vain actions and thoughts. Alas, it is sad that you did not see further than your own ambitions. I cannot have someone threatening Shou-chan, after all."

Kikyo felt the Mare Cloud ring being slipped from his finger. How dare Shoichi Irie still manipulate Byakuran? How dare he still steal the place that should be his? He felt anger erupt inside him, his heart's gates opening to let the river of hated and of murderous intention flow as he looked down at the almost-corpse laying there, wounded bloody. A body whom Byakuran named Shou-chan, a body who Byakuran almost drowned in his twisted affections, a body who contains secretive intentions of betrayal. A body who did not return Byakuran's affections, who paid him the greatest disrespect. A fragile, weak body laying only a mere inches from his feet. And a few feet away, laid a crushed glasses.

"Hmmmm, look at me, Kikyo-kun." He felt a cold hand caress his cheek.

Loyal as ever, Kikyo obeyed, looking his god squarely in the eyes, hate leaving and love filling it. Now that Byakuran has won, now that his loved god has absorbed the set of Trinsette's power and of Tsuna's ring's power, now that Byakuran grew a real pair of white, thick, feathered angelic wing and has a halo made of white flames, now that it was almost as if Byakuran has turned into an... angel...

Perhaps it is time to make his confession. Would Byakuran abandon Irie Shoichi if he knew he truly has an loyal lover, a loyal follower?

"I...I love you." Three single words, full of power and full of love. Kikyo would sacrifice everything he has to please Byakuran. He would rip his heart out and offer it on a golden platter. He would bend over and lick Byakuran's shoes. All he ever wanted was all what Byakuran gave to the ungraceful 'Shou-chan'. He wanted to slip under the bed with him, he wanted to be the one to be resting in Byakuran's arms, _wanted to be called 'Kikyo-chan'_. He'd gladly devour all these sweetness that Byakuran loved and wanted to feed Shoichi with, even as he feared for Byakuran's teeth, as it was been proven that sweets causes teeth to rot faster. It doesn't explain the mystery of how Byakuran kept his teeth so white, so pure so perfect, because as far as he is concerned, Byakuran never used anything to whiten his teeth, or went to the dentist to whiten his teeth. The only thing he figured was that Byakuran brushed a lot... There; someone who worries about Byakuran's lifestyle; this is what a real loyalist should do. Hell, if he was a woman he'd want to bear his child!

"I know." Byakuran's smile grew wider, as did as his pupils, but it wasn't not out of love. It was out of dark intentions, as Kikyo felt icy hands curling round his neck. "It's a pity that your jealousness blinded you. Not that it matters much anymore. I no longer have a need for you.

And he felt something warm slip from his throat, felt the warmness drain away from his throat. And as the grip on his hair slacked, he fell like a pretty, broken doll on the ground, breathing growing raspy as his neck became red. He had no time to react when Byakuran tore into his neck. And as darkness drew into his sight, he saw the pristine form of Byakuran bending over and picking Shoichi up in his arms bride-style, grinning cruelly at his toy, at the objet of his twisted love. As his eyes gazed over, he saw that Shoichi's face was heavily stained with blood- his own blood whom he had spilled all over the traitor.

And he hoped that this blood would seep into the bespecated male's eyes and rot there.

As blood drained from his brain, the last thing he saw was Byakuran kissing Shoichi viciously, even as the brunette fought weakly to escape, all his efforts useless in the grip of a man who could snap a man in half without any weapons. And it was only that then, in near-death, that he realized that he was never even remotely important to Byakuran; he was merely a tool to be used and tossed aside, as he heard these horrible words uttered in such an affectional tone:

"I hope you had your fun, you naughty child. Oh, don't give me this look, Shou-chan... you'll eventually love me as much as I love you. I can wait. I have all forever, and so will you…"

It was been planned since the beginning.

And his last dying thought...

Nobody would care for it, as death devoured Kikyo's soul and his shattered love.

* * *

><p>D'awww. I'm so mean with Kikyo. 3<p>

Review please?


End file.
